Blackthorne 4: Through the Eyes of an Animal
by SwishandFlick777
Summary: Being an animagus would be loads of fun to Grace and David Blackthorne. there is only one problem, how do you do it, and what are the conciquences? Enter the world of the Blackthorne's with their enticing adventure as animals.


"An Animagus?" asked Grace with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya! It'll be fun. Please try it with me, common. It will better our knowledge of magic that's all. I'm not looking for some alternate identity to run away with." convinced David. His bright blue eyes stared at Grace, and even though she tried to resist, she met her eyes with his by accident. It was a trap of puppy eyes.

"Ooh, alright!" Grace grunted. "But you're showing me how. I always do all the work." She said. David agreed and got the _Animagus by Wilfred Humphrey_ book that gave the instructions how. "So what do we need?" asked Grace. David was in deep thought, his lips mouthing slightly what he was reading. "Okay, so it says that your animagus form is your patronus form so that's cool. We are going to need," David clicked his tongue as he went down the list of ingredients for the first segment.

"The first segment is a potion. So we need a vile of Patronus light, a piece of whatever animal we are taking on, a medium cauldron, Lagwort stem, the essence of butterfly, and the light of the moon." He said. "What's the butterfly essence for?" Grace asked. "The butterfly is the being of change. It allows the passage from human to animal." David read from the book. There was just problem Grace could think of: "How are we going to get pieces of timber wolf and a swift?" she thought out loud.

David got up off the chair and walked over to a row of shelves holding animal parts. He found the essence of butterfly easily, but the timber wolf fang and swift tail feather took some looking for which was found in a smaller shelf with tiny bottles with little contents in them. Luckily, wolf and swift are semi-magical animals. Grace grabbed the cauldrons which she put a Feather-weight Charms on because they were too heavy, and they exited the door and went downstairs with their things, carefully slipping by their mother and out the front door. They made their way to the clearing. When they got their they dropped their potion things and set up a small fire for warmth on the cold night, and set up charms around the site so that nobody could hear or see what they were doing. "Okay, so let's collect some Patronus light." said David after they were warm.

They conjured their animals together. David pulled some small vials out of his pocket and handed one to Grace they scooped some of the silvery- light wisps in the air from their patronuses frolicking and corked them shut. By then, the moon was shining above them, and they began mixing their ingredients. They plunked their animal pieces in the butterfly essence, split the Lagwort stem and scraped the juices of then put it in the cauldron, and lastly, gently poured the patronus light in the potion. David and Grace could faintly make out the shape of their Patronus in the liquid-gas potion. Then they had to let it sit for seven minutes in the moonlight before continuing.

"Okay, here we go." said David. They let their potions sit and used the incantation provided in the book to finish. The result was a silvery substance between a gas and a liquid that barely filled an eighth of the cauldron, but the perfect amount to drink.

They drank the potion slowly, letting it rearrange their bodies into the animal of themselves. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt, just tingled in a sort of numb way. Their bodies pushed and pulled, sprouting new parts, or getting rid of some. David and Grace still had their human mentality, but were in the bodies of an animal. Grace looked exactly like any other whiskered tree swift, but she had a spray of white dots across her face, just like the freckles that peppered under her eyes and on her nose. Her eyes were still the same hazel, just like David's were the same blue. In contrast to his fur the color of his brown human hair, his eyes looked electric and unnatural.

To both of them, it felt weird to have a tail. It could be described as having you behind be stretched into an elongated shape, and given muscles so that it can be moved. _Uummmmm. How do we get out of this? _Asked Grace.

That was an element David hadn't thought over during this experiment. David trotted over to the open book with his new paws and nudged the paged with his nose until he was at the right one. It said that in order to return to your human state, you must will yourself to return, and remember what anchors you to your human self. Then, you simply jump into your human form. It seemed easy enough, but proved not to be. He explained all this to Grace and then tried.

_Think about mom, Grace. Think about feeling her love for us. I think that's what anchors us._ He told her. She twitched her wings in approval. They thought of their mom, and the warmth of her love for them. Together, they jumped into the air with the willingness to return human. It felt the opposite to return human as it is to change into an animal. It felt like you were painlessly being sifted through a screen door, and into a new form. Being human again was like getting out of the pool when it's cold, and then jumping in and feeling the familiar warmed water.

The process felt long, but really only took a second. "That… was… Amazing! But short." yelled David. Grace thought so too. "Oh my gosh! I loved that. I want to do it again and go fly! Ready?" enthused Grace.

"No! Do you realize what time it is? It's like, eight or nine. Mom's gonna be worried soon. We'd better go back." warned David. "Oh alright. But tomorrow I'm coming back here first thing even if you don't come, that was so cool!" she said.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be there. But we have to be careful. When we turn into animals, we're not the top of the food chain anymore. you have to watch where you go, 'cause if you don't, you'll get eaten." Said David. Grace told him she already knew that, and they both ran home. David was half tempted to turn back into a timber wolf, but restrained himself.

There was always tomorrow…


End file.
